


Indulge Me

by Zerotaste



Series: Abuse of Presidential Privileges [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “But it’s my birthday Maa-kun, you have to indulge me.”UPDATE – 2018 birthday fic added as a chapterMao receives the punishment Ritsu promised him. There’s literally no suitable part of the updated chapter that’s safe for work enough for a summary. Happy birthday Ritsu





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to Advantages of Dating the Student Council President but if you haven't read that all you need to know is that they're third years, dating and this is a fantasy Ritsu has had for a while.

“But it’s my birthday Maa-kun, you have to indulge me.” Ritsu had whined, clinging to his back sleepily as Mao went through the contents of his bag, making sure he’d packed everything he needed for the day.

“Sure Ricchan, whatever you want.”

Not taking the time to consider the full implications of what he might be agreeing to would later be his downfall.

 

\-----

 

“No, I haven’t gotten to that one yet, why?” Looking up from the screen of the laptop he’s been using he appraises Tori’s face. Nothing out of the ordinary, good.

“I want to change something I’ve written as using our unit budget to using my own funds.”

“Okay.” Biting the inside of his lip he tries to keep his breathing steady. “Just change it on the document and resubmit it to me, you know the drill.”

“Just let me change it on the laptop, Saru. I’ll be two seconds max.” A bounce in his step, Tori starts to round the desk.

“No-”

Now the second year is suspicious. Raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms he hums curiously.

“What kind of things are you looking at that you wouldn’t want me seeing huh?” He chides. “Perverted things? It was you who asked me if I-“

“Himemiya, that was almost a year ago, please let that go.” He’s thankful that Tori only suspects him of looking at something inappropriate. A quiet chuckle from under the desk makes him cringe more than the reminder of what he’d asked Tori about last Christmas. Seeing his reputation and potentially his position at this school flash before his eyes, he tries to save the situation before either his own shaky voice or the fact his desk now apparently laughs, outs him. “I can’t just make special allowances for you because you’re Vice President. Makoto said he had Tennis club this afternoon, why don’t you go join him and I’ll put fine’s submission on the top of my list of things to look at tomorrow.”

“Hmph, whatever.” Still eyeing him warily, Tori thankfully, seems to give up.

It’s a relief when the room is clear again. Free of immediate scrutiny, Mao lets out heavy sigh.

“You can’t make noises when other people are in here!” He hisses, peering under his desk. Red eyes glint mischievously as Ritsu smiles up at him.

“You’re too composed, it’s not as fun when you’re like this.” Maintaining eye contact, he his dips his tongue into the slit of Mao’s cock. Breath catching loudly, his fingers grip the desk tightly, short nails scratching at the polished wood.

“If I was any less composed we’d both be getting expelled, oh my god.” Warm heat engulfs his length again and he has to tear his eyes away, the sight of Ritsu with his cock down his throat too much to bear if he doesn’t want to finish too fast. And while he would love to get this ridiculous, perverted birthday gift for his boyfriend out of the way and done, he’s been told he’s not allowed to cum without permission. Whatever punishment Ritsu has in store for him if he does lose control before he deems the amount of torture he’s suffered sufficient, is likely far worse than this.

Double checking that no one’s standing in the doorway, he gives into the temptation to sink his fingers into Ritsu’s hair. It’s almost like he’s working overtime to draw out sounds that Mao’s desperately trying to suppress. Hands sneak around the back of his hips, pulling him forwards in his seat with near inhuman strength. Greedily Ritsu takes him in fully, swallowing around his length with such vigour that he can’t help but whine. Tightening his fingers in Ritsu’s hair he’s sure he’s pulling out some of the silky strands as he continues to deep throat him with every bob of his head. The pleasure relentless and far too much if he’s expected to last. A creeping thought enters his mind that maybe Ritsu doesn’t want him to last. Perhaps he’s trying to get him to climax early so he can punish him later. It ashames Mao that the thought only arouses him further, hips trying to roll up into Ritsu’s mouth for more.

He’s caught between desperation and relief when Ritsu pulls back. Catching another glimpse of him he can’t help but whimper quietly. Completely dishevelled, spit drips from his chin, hair sticking up at odd angles from where he’s been grasping at it trying to keep some hold on reality.

“Hmmm, Maa-kun’s so needy~” Voice slightly hoarse from swallowing down Mao’s cock he teases him, a finger running up his length so lightly it almost tickles. “If you want to cum now, beg for it, I won’t be tooooo mean later.”

Swallowing audibly Mao almost considers it. Almost. His pride is about the only thing stopping him from actually giving in.

“You like me being mean anyway don’t you? No matter how much you deny being a masochist, this,” He grips the base of Mao’s cock firmly as if he didn’t already know what he wasn’t referring to. “Doesn’t lie.”

Ritsu’s not wrong, far from it. Even the mocking, teases way he dirty talks is enough to send Mao back to the edge he’d been on before.

“At least be nice right now, I-“ His words fail him as Ritsu’s mouth makes it back onto his dick.

The sound of his heavy, shuddering breathing fills the room as he struggles to regain his earlier composure. Sweat dripping down his hairline, he probably looks like a mess. If anyone walks in now he’s done for.

Footsteps in the hallway outside the open door cause his heart to leap into his throat, fingers desperately pulling at Ritsu’s hair to try and get him to ease off. To his dismay Ritsu only teases him further, tongue cruelly skilled as it toys with his sensitive head. Biting his lip hard is all he can do to try and stifle the moan that’s forming in his throat.

The shadow of whoever’s in the hall makes itself visible, tall, probably a third year. Hopefully they’ll just pass by. Hopefully, he thinks again, as if it’s going to raise the chances of that happening at all.

 _“Ritsu.”_ He whispers urgently before having to clap a hand over his mouth, voice betraying him as a heavy moan escapes.

“Isara-senpai?” A hesitant voice asks, the student in the hallway revealing itself to be not a third year but Midori, in his basketball uniform. “Are you okay.”

“Yeah, ah, I’m fine, don’t.” Inhaling deeply he tries to gain some semblance of control. “I think I’m just a bit overworked, I’m not feeling so well but I’ll be fine.”

Concern is clear on the second years face as he enters the room. Silently Mao pleads with him not to get too close, if his own appearance and lack of vocal control aren’t revealing enough, the place probably smells of sex by now.

“Are you sure? Akehoshi-senpai sent me to ask if you wanted to join us so we could play two on two. I told him it was a bad idea cause you’re always busy but.” Midori sighs, shaking his head. “I’ll go tell him you’re sick. What a waste of time. At least I could escape practice for a bit I guess.”

Biting into the palm of his hand he nods, hoping Midori will just leave. It’s rude and he feels bad for him but when Ritsu has him back down his throat completely, sucking like his life depends on it, he knows he stands no chance of giving a verbal response. His entire body starts to shake as feels himself teetering on the edge of orgasm, trying with everything he has to try and stop it. He swears he hears Ritsu hum in satisfaction from under the desk. Even if he’s just imagining hearing it, he can definitely feel it.

“Uh, okay I’ll see you around I guess?” Midori shrugs, “Do you-”

Unable to hold himself back he sobs, climax wracking his body. Head hitting his desk heavily he tries to hide his face.

Embarrassment floods him as he rides out his orgasm, Ritsu eagerly accepting everything he has to give him.

“You really don’t look okay, I’ll go get Sagami-sensei.” As Midori turns for the door Mao swears he hears him mumble _‘Ah what a pain.’_

“No. Don’t.” Voice hoarse as he forces it out he tries to think past his post-orgasm fog to try and reassure Midori. “I’ll head there myself soon.”

Weakly he smiles, knowing to Midori he must look in a right state.

“You’re sure?” Midori sounds sceptical.

“I’ll be fine, Takamine.” Finally his voice is starting to sound somewhat normal.

“Alright then.” Still sounding uncertain, Midori finally leaves the room.

As the sound of his footsteps slowly dies down, Mao allows himself to relax somewhat. Only somewhat because the damn door is still open and he still has his pants around his ankles.

“What the fuck, Ritsu.” He breathes out, the reality of what happened beginning to sink in.

“It’s my birthday, be nice to me.” Ritsu complains, sounding as though something’s sticking in his throat. Something probably is, Mao realises, vividly remembering Ritsu keenly swallowing his entire load.

“What the fuck, Ricchan.” He repeats flatly.

There’s a cheeky hum from Ritsu, followed by the sound of a zip being pulled. Knowing full well his own pants are still very much undone, he rolls his eyes.

“Are you kidding me?” Peering under the desk only confirms his suspicions, cheeks flushed and still just as much of a mess as he’d been before, Ritsu’s freeing his own dripping, desperately hard cock.

“Mmmm, nope.” He sighs, starting to work at his own length.

“By the way Maa-kun. I didn’t say you could cum yet. I hope you’re looking forward to your punishment later~”


	2. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the accompaniment to last year’s birthday fic, as it relies so much on the 2017 one to have a context that makes sense I added it as a chapter rather than posting a new fic entirely.

Something clinks slightly as it’s set on the bedside table. Despite knowing he stands no chance of figuring out what it is in his current state, his head turns instinctively towards the noise. Still only more blackness, it’s as he expected. Resting his head heavily back against the pillows he tries to relax. Which is ultimately very difficult when he’s naked, blindfolded and his wrists and ankles are in leather cuffs attached to the bed posts. Ritsu is definitely taking a lot of care in the set up for his coming punishment.

“Comfy, Maa-kun?” Ritsu asks, voice lilting as he moves about more items. “You should be, I’m being super nice right now.”

The anticipation has Mao more on edge than anything. Not knowing what it is Ritsu is going to do to him and when he’ll do it have him unable to feel completely at ease. Weak sparks of arousal travel through him every time he considers a possibility for what it is he might be in for. As much as this is punishment for him, both of them know he’s going to enjoy it but given that it’s Ritsu’s birthday, he fully expects him to be extra cruel.

A cold finger drags down the side of his chest, narrowly missing a nipple as it continues its journey. Electricity tingles through his skin at the touch, tickling him, seeing him caught between squirming away from it and arching into the contact that so far he’s been sorely missing. It’s not like Ritsu to be quite so hands off. A sharp inhale of air accompanies Ritsu’s finger travelling lower. That magical current is turned up to eleven as his finger continues its teasing travels, his hips squirm as it slowly drags through a small patch of dark red hair before reaching his cock.

“Is little Maa-kun starting to get interested?” Possibly the most embarrassing words he’s heard him say in bed leave his mouth as the mattress shifts under Mao. Ritsu must be joining him on the bed. “How naughty, I’m glad I caught him in time~”

Mao can’t figure out what reason Ritsu would want him still soft for. What he can figure out though, is that he wants Ritsu’s finger back on him, or any contact at all. Suddenly losing that touch has him needy for more. He wants to remain somewhat dignified and not completely shameless for a while yet but his body craves something else. It’s always the way, the more restrained he is, the more senses he has taken away from him, the more the others are amplified. He can hear _something_ going on, but he can’t place what most of it is, the noises don’t immediately bring to mind anything they’ve used in bed before.

The sound that leaves his mouth as Ritsu’s hand is suddenly on his cock has Ritsu chuckling. There’s something wet, likely lube on his finger, rubbing it around the hole on his tip. From that he can at least try to piece together what ‘s about to happen. Breathing in deep, slow breaths, he tries to prepare himself for what’s definitely going to be a new sensation for him. Since Ritsu turned 18 last year, he’s managed to get his hands on a lot of things Mao hadn’t quite expected him to be purchasing but in the end isn’t actually all that surprised by. They’ve talked about this particular activity but have never actually done any of this kind of play before and he’s really hoping that his anticipation of something new isn’t seeing him get harder. If Ritsu needs him soft then hopefully he can manage to stay that way for him, if he can’t he knows Ritsu won’t be uncuffing him any time tonight; drawing out his punishment until he’s truly learnt his lesson.

“Relax Maa-kun~”

 As Ritsu holds his cock upright, getting it to the perfect angle for what he’s about to do, Mao can imagine him sat there with his brows furrowed in concentration, tongue poking out the side of his mouth. A small smile graces his lips at the image, Ritsu is always so cute when he’s making sure he gets something perfect, whether it be the icing on one of his horrific cakes or- Oh. That definitely is a new sensation.

The feeling of something being pushed gently into his dick is both weird and wonderful. A yet unchartered part of him being explored for the first time. Sliding in the rest of the way easily, he’s amazed by how little resistance there is as Ritsu inserts the rod. He’s used to having things inside him, fingers, toys, Ritsu himself but this is something altogether different. It’s inside somewhere altogether different for a start and somehow this is so much more intimate feeling. Arms tugging at their restraints he realises he can’t act on the instinct to hide his face in his hands as Ritsu slowly moves the rod, testing his reactions. Has Ritsu practiced on himself to get this right? While it definitely feels different, the new type of pleasure it brings is amazing.

“Good boy Maa-kun, you’re doing so well~”  Ritsu coos, letting the rod fall back into place.

A hand remains on his cock, lightly stroking the length, teasing it agonisingly gently. He can feel himself getting hard swiftly despite the rod inside him, touches that were already amplified by this restrained state are heightened even more, yet what Ritsu’s doing isn’t enough and he definitely knows it. Mao’s hands ball into fists, unable to do anything in their restraints no matter how much he wants to reach down and give himself some proper contact. Desperate frustration at the barely there teasing builds to a peak, a needy groan spilling from his lips as his hips struggle to push upwards into the touches.

“This wouldn’t be punishment if you got everything you wanted now would it, Maa-kun?” Of course his desperation gets a laugh out of Ritsu, of course it does. That’s not the unfortunate part though, body so on fire for more contact, Ritsu has to know exactly how cruel it is to take his hand off his dick. “And on my birthday too? And here I was calling you a good boy. Perhaps you need a little more incentive~”

 Again he’s left with nothing, only more anticipation and arousal that he can’t even try to quell. As the  mattress moves again and sounds of footsteps pick up, he accepts that he’s back to playing this cruel guessing game of _what the hell else is Ritsu up to?_

A shutter sound. It’s unexpected and has his eyes scrunching closed behind the blindfold. Is he really taking photos!? A second shutter sound confirms the fact. He knows he should feel shame at this, anger at Ritsu taking what could be career ending photos but instead he feels his cock twitch, arousal surging through him at the knowledge photos like these are now on Ritsu’s phone. A quiet moan leaves his lips as he feels lean in over the bed, a thumb slipping between his lips, drawing a trail of saliva down his chin as it leaves before another photo is taken. His heart rate must be wild right now, breathing erratic and dick even more desperate for attention, Ritsu really knows how to play up to his weaknesses.

“If Maa-kun gets through his punishment without misbehaving I’ll delete these, okay~” Ritsu’s voice comes. “What a shame though, you look so good like this. I wanna keep them so you’ve gotta be on your best behaviour.”

“Ricchan…” He hasn’t been told not to speak but as soon as the name’s left his lips he feels like he’s broken a yet unspoken rule. Biting his lip he keeps himself from speaking further, he wants to please Ritsu, feel that satisfaction that comes with obeying his demands and lasting through intense sensations.

It’s a surprise when he doesn’t get told immediately not to speak again. Perhaps Ritsu wants to hear his voice this time? He can’t presume, can’t even judge it based off of facial expressions. His heart thuds in his chest, an ever accelerating drum beat.

“I’ve got one more gift for you Maa-kun~”

A faint buzzing noise starts as he climbs back onto the mattress. Bare thighs straddle his own, a gasp escapes him at the realisation that Ritsu must now be naked too. Relaxing his body as much as he can, Mao prepares for Ritsu to slide something inside him, assault him with pleasure from all sides. The end of the sounding rod inside him is already managing to put pressure on his prostate, he doesn’t know how he’s expected to handle things if Ritsu targets it from inside him as well. Even the thought of being that overwhelmed has him moaning quietly.

What he gets isn’t what he expects. His hips jolt up in surprise as he feels the small bullet placed against the head of his cock. The vibrations seem to resonate through his entire body, shameless whines and gasps leaving him as he tries to cope with the pleasure without acting too desperate and needy. Surely he’ll get reprimanded if he’s squirming about too much. As Ritsu continues to move the tiny vibrator over his length he finds his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, there’s no other way to try and ground himself against what Ritsu’s putting him through. 

“Maa-kun’s so indecent~” He has a feeling if Ritsu was still within reach of his phone he’d be snapping another picture.

Vibrator still torturing his cock, he feels one of Ritsu’s fingers slide back under him, avoiding his entrance to press down lightly behind his balls. Yet again Mao finds his hips thrusting against nothing, the shock of pressure as Ritsu manages to press against where the rod sits from outside him is incredible. There’s absolutely no doubt he’s had practice with this, his movements far too precise and professional for him to be fumbling about blind. Ritsu’s tailored this exactly as he needs to to make Mao suffer through as much pleasure as possible, punishment was inevitable he realises, Ritsu definitely wasn’t going to let him off without it if he’s put this much preparation in.

“Ah~ Maa-kun’s getting so much attention but I’ve gotten none. How unfair.” Pressing down against his thigh he can feel just how rock hard Ritsu is, precum leaving a damp smudge against his thigh as he grinds into him.  “It’s almost like I’m the one here getting punished instead.”

Mao wants to refute that no, he’s really damn sure that Ritsu is not the one here being punished but he bites his tongue. That would definitely constitute as misbehaving.

A sigh of relief escapes him as Ritsu pulls the vibrator off his cock. The reprieve in pleasure is only brief however. There’s no limit to how mean Ritsu can be, even when he’s getting needy for his own stimulation. When Mao feels it again it’s slick with lube, being pressed against where he’d expected it to end up in the first place. Holding it in place, Ritsu seems determined to draw things out, even with his own newly revealed desperation. Even just held against his entrance the vibrations see Mao’s body buzzing in response.  Slowly he feels fingers draw up the length of his cock, toying with the tip of the rod in a way that threatens far more stimulation than it actually gives.

His back arching off the bed and a breathy moan accompany Ritsu easily finding exactly where he wants as he pushes the bullet inside. It’s sudden, almost unexpected by the time Ritsu actually does it and all too precise. Sometimes Mao wonders if Ritsu knows his body better than he knows even his own. The fingers on the rod don’t let up, starting to slowly draw it out before slipping it back inside fully, Mao’s body is assaulted anew with too much sensation to process properly.

“Feel good?”

Mao can only nod in response to the question. He doesn’t trust his voice to speak, knowing any words he lets out of it will morph quickly into more moans. It does feel good, entirely overwhelming but not at all in a bad way. Being at Ritsu’s mercy like this, letting him do whatever he wants to him always feels so good no matter how cruel Ritsu is, perhaps even because of it. Mao’s masochistic and submissive tendencies run stronger than he’d ever expected they might before he and Ritsu had gotten together.

“My turn now then~” Singing out the words happily, Ritsu seems all too excited about getting his own pleasure. Mao can’t say he feels differently, arousal blooms in him anew at the idea of giving Ritsu pleasure.

With one last movement of the rod, Ritsu climbs off him. His journey up the mattress is easily mapped out even without his vision. Fairly easily Mao can guess what it is Ritsu wants, recuperation for what he’d done to Mao earlier. He’s all too eager to give it, tongue darting out to wet his lips in anticipation of Ritsu’s cock slipping between them.

“Head up.” Ritsu instructs, sliding a pillow under his head when Mao follows the command. He feels something pressed into his hand, the lid of something? Whatever it is he can guess he’s in for it rough if he’s going to need a way to tell Ritsu if it’s too much. That knowledge excites him more than it probably should.  “Good boy, good boy~ Now open wide.”

Along with Ritsu’s praise comes a leg settling either side of Mao’s head. A hand pushes his loose bangs back off his face with tenderness that has Mao leaning into the touch. A pleased hum leaves Ritsu as that hand strokes down his cheek, dragging along his bottom lip.

“Maa-kun.” His name is breathed out, barely above a whisper but filled with affection and love.

Mao doesn’t have much time to dwell on the feelings that tone of voice invoke within him as he feels something new being pulled across his cheek, leaving a wet trail in its wake as it reaches his mouth. Licking over the tip Mao tastes him and doesn’t hesitate to groan, the subtly salty flavour is one he’s come to associate purely with Ritsu. Leaning up he tries to take more in his mouth, sucking lightly at the tip and enjoying hearing how Ritsu’s breath hitches in response. Finally he’s able to give Ritsu even a hint at the immense pleasure thrumming through his own body.

As he pushes past his lips, Ritsu’s thrusts are slow at first, letting him get used to things before he fully takes his pleasure in Mao’s mouth. Mao has far too much experience with Ritsu’s cock to struggle too much even at this angle but being unable to see nor control the angle of his head adds excitement. His hips squirm against the vibrations inside him as Ritsu begins to fuck his mouth properly. Pushing in fully with each thrust, Mao starts to struggle to keep up, trying to remember to breathe only through his nose, to keep his throat relaxed, to still suck as much as he can as Ritsu uses him as he pleases.

He loves it, he really does, Ritsu treating him this way ignites fires in him that nothing else can. Embarrassment doesn’t even hit him at how shamelessly he’s acting; loud moans are only muffled by how deep inside him Ritsu’s cock is and he’s sure if Ritsu could see just how needily he’s trying to grind against anything, he would be telling him off. Mao knows he’s not quite behaving to Ritsu’s standards any more but it’s all too much for him to manage. At least Ritsu is too distracted with his mouth to notice, the sounds that come from above him are beautiful, raw and lust filled, Ritsu isn’t holding back at all.

“Mmmm, so good, this is what Maa-kun should be doing always.” Ritsu gets out between laboured breaths. “Waiting here for me to use as I like. You’re always so hungry for my cock, aren’t you? How disgraceful.”

The dirty talk doesn’t do anything to ease the overwhelming craving he feels for extra stimulation of his own. This is the real punishment, not the restraint or excessive pleasure from earlier but rather being cut off from it, no longer able to feel those intense feelings right as he needs too. Getting so caught up in his own desperate needs, he messes up his breathing, gagging and choking on Ritsu’s cock. Gripping what’s in his hand tighter he sends a clear message, don’t stop, keep going, he can take it.

Ritsu’s hips only falter for a second, missing only a beat before he pushes back in. Mao can tell he’s already starting to get close, playing with Mao like this always manages to get him so worked up. Speeding up, Ritsu pushes Mao to the limits of what he can handle as he works himself towards his climax. Everything Mao has is redirected into making sure he’s doing as good of a job at taking Ritsu as possible and ensuring that he won’t have to tap out before he cums. Tears prick his eyes behind the blindfold as he struggles to take in quite enough air and barely manages to keep himself from choking around the dick in his mouth again.

Above him Ritsu’s sounds get louder, higher, more frequent and Mao prepares himself to swallow, which is never entirely easy at an angle like this. He doesn’t have to wait much longer, broken moans of his name mix in with other sounds as Ritsu fucks into his mouth the last few times he needs to push him over the edge. Thrusting his full length back in as he cums, Mao can feel his cock twitch as he spills down his throat leaving a thick and sticky sensation no matter how fast he tries to drink it down. It’s quite a relief when Ritsu pulls out, a cough escaping Mao as the last shot of cum splashes across his cheek.

“Maa-kun did well.” A hand wipes a drip of sweat from his forehead in a gentle gesture as he speaks, leaving the mess of saliva and semen decorating the remainder of his face intact. He’s completely unsurprised, Mao has long learnt Ritsu has a thing for making him look like a depraved wreck.

As soon as the hand is off his face, he can feel Ritsu moving about again. Heavy breathing accompanies his movements as he tries to catch his breath again after his orgasm, it keeps the atmosphere of the room as sweltering and thick as it had been when he was still moaning in response to Mao’s mouth. It’s not just the sounds but the smell of sex as well, overwhelming Mao and vastly making up for his lack of sight.

Contact on his cock again catches him off guard, a groan spilling from his lips as Ritsu wraps a hand around his length. Slow strokes are soon joined by the rod being played with again. Mao may have been wishing for more pleasure the whole time Ritsu was in his mouth but this is too much. It takes all his effort to remain still as Ritsu fucks his dick with the thin metal length, all at once things are overwhelming again. Head pressing back into the pillow and short nails digging into the palms of his hands, his entire body is filled with tension as he feels himself teeter on the edge of orgasm with surprising speed.

“Ask nicely~” Ritsu doesn’t specify what he’s talking about but he doesn’t have to.

“Please Ricchan…” His voice is so hoarse and broken, hardly sounding like his own. “Please let me.”

“One more time~” He swears if he could see Ritsu’s face right now it would be wearing a smug smile.

“Please Ricchan...”

Ritsu doesn’t respond verbally, picking up speed with the hand pumping his cock he continues to slowly thrust the rod in and out of it, alternating speed just to keep Mao in edge. It doesn’t take much, a shock of intense pleasure hits him so suddenly and he finds himself crying out. Before the rod is even out of him he can fell himself spilling over his length cum dripping down the sides of his dick in heavy streams as Ritsu slowly removes the rod from inside him. The waves of ecstasy don’t stop once it’s out, crashing over him with overwhelming frequency in a type of orgasm unlike he’s experienced before. He can only imagine the kind of wreck he must look, part of him hopes Ritsu will pull out his phone again and snap another photo so he can see what Ritsu must be seeing once the blindfold is taken off. If it weren’t for the danger behind Ritsu owning those types of photos, he really would be open to him keeping a folder.

“Thank you Maa-kun.” Ritsu comments warmly as he deals to the still buzzing bullet inside Mao. That last bit of stimulation gone, finally he can relax and enjoy the pleasant high that comes after such an intense orgasm. “You did so good.”

Losing himself in the easy, light headed feeling as he catches his breath, Ritsu removing his restraints and cleaning him up somewhat passes in a blur. Only when light hits his eyes again, blinding him temporarily as the blindfold is removed, does he finally pull himself fully back to reality.

“Welcome back.” The words are followed by a kiss pressed to his lips.

“Happy birthday Ricchan.” It sounds somewhat silly to say it in such a situation but he can’t think of anything better to say in the moment.

“Maa-kun spoiled me so much~” Finally able to blink his eyes into proper focus, he can see a gentle smile gracing Ritsu’s lips. “Let’s get you all taken care of and cleaned up.”

It’s a shame to have to move from the comfort of the mattress but letting Ritsu guide him, he knows they’ll be back here as soon as possible. Ritsu definitely won’t pass up a chance to spending his birthday night cuddling. Reminding himself about the photos on Ritsu’s phone as his feet his the floor, he figures maybe if Ritsu crops his face out of one of them, he could let him keep it as an extra present on top of what he’s already given him today. He himself wouldn’t mind a reminder too, for a punishment, tonight has been thoroughly enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never done as much research for a kink/use of an item as I had to for sounding oh my god. I’ve wanted to use it for quite some time and it’s found its way into wip fics of mine but never into anything published because I always felt I hadn’t yet done enough research to portray it right. So, congrats Ritsu, the extra hours I spent reading up on and looking at rods inside dicks are also part of your birthday present, I hope you’re grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Ritsu, I got you the best present I could think of, Mao's dick.


End file.
